disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasi
Kasi is a character featured on The Lion Guard, voiced by Savannah Smith. She is a former member of the Outsiders and currently the fastest member of the Lion Guard under Vitani. Background Kasi was originally born a Pridelander sometime during the reign of Scar. During his reign, Kasi, along with multiple other lionesses, were very loyal to Scar and supported his rule. For this reason, she along with all the other lions who supported Scar were exiled to the Outlands by his nephew Simba, after he defeated Scar in the battle for Pride Rock. As a member of the Outsiders, Kasi was originally an enemy of Simba’s pride and the Pridelands, taking part in the plans of the Outsiders’ leader Zira to overthrow and assassinate Simba. However, during the events The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride, she along with the other Outsiders (sans Zira who refused and Nuka who had already died) were persuaded by Kovu and Kiara to stop the fight and switch over to Simba’s side. Sometime after the reunion of the two prides, Kovu’s sister and the former second-in-command of the Outsiders Vitani, recruited Kasi along with fellow former Outsiders Imara, Tazama, and Shabaha, to become members of her Lion Guard (since Kion's Lion Guard was away at the Tree of Life at the time). Due to her incredible speed and impressive agility, Kasi was chosen as the fastest member of Vitani's Lion Guard. Personality Like the other members of Vitani's Lion Guard, Kasi is a brave and fierce lioness, who is committed to defending the Pride Lands and protecting the Circle of Life. One of her most prominent traits is her confidence in herself and her skills. This confidence, however, can also make her cocky and slightly arrogant. This was shown when she, along with her teammates, insisted that they were the true Lion Guard despite Kion and his team being the Guard first and bearing the mark, and when she believed she could easily defeat Fuli in the racing challenge, despite knowing that cheetahs are naturally faster than lions. Despite this, she means well and takes her duties in the Lion Guard very seriously. She has shown strong camaraderie with her teammates, supporting them and is always grateful for their help in battle. She is loyal to her friends and does not wish to disappoint them; when she lost the race to Fuli, Kasi sadly returned to her team silently apologizing for costing them the second round of the competition. This shows not only her intense desire to win and prove herself, but also her strong desire to support her Friends as well. Role in the series ''Return to the Pride Lands'' Kasi first appears with the rest of Vitani's Lion Guard when Kion's Lion Guard along with Azaad and Jasiri's clan arrive in the Outlands. Vitani at first does not recognize Kion due to his Scar and being surrounded by an army of Outlanders, and thus assumes him to be leading an invasion of the Pride Lands. Kion in turn recognizes Vitani and her lionesses but believes them to be the invaders and defending Zira. Both sides believe each other to be enemies and thus a fight breaks out between them. During the fight Kasi ends up fighting against Fuli and Azaad, and is able to Gain the upper hand in the fight due to her quick reflexes and aid from her friend Tazama who is keeping watch on a cliff. Eventually, Kasi and the rest of Vitani Lion Guard proves to be such a match that Kion decides to use his roar on them. However, before he can his sister Kiara and Vitani’s brother Kovu arrive and stop the him before he can blow Vitani and her guard away. Thanks to Kiara and Kovu, Vitani is able to recognize Kion while he and his guard find out that Zira and Nuka have both died. With the misunderstanding cleared Kion and his guard return to Pride Rock while Vitani and her guard continue their patrol. The next day, Kasi and the other member’s of Vitani's Lion Guard spend the morning relaxing in the Lair of the Lion Guard, when suddenly Kion and his Guard (along with Azaad) arrive, neither happy to see the other in the lair. Both groups insist that they are the true Lion Guard, with Kasi being particularly aggressive in the belief of her guard’s right to the claim. The two guards briefly put their differences aside to rescue Thurston but are unable to get anything done, due to their constant arguing. After being rescued by Azaad, Thurston tells both groups to have a competition to know which Guard is the best. Both sides agree, to which the battle between two Lion Guards begins. During the challenge focusing on the Fastest position, Fuli challenges Kasi to know who is best by running loops around a canyon and whoever returns to the entrance of the canyon is the winner. Though Kasi gains the lead at first, she is quickly defeated by Fuli thus losing the second challenge. Kasi sadly returns to her friends in defeat, silently apologizing for losing the second round. Despite her and Shabaha's defeats, Vitani's Guard ultimately wins the contest When Kion decides to let go of the Roar after seeing that Vitani is truly worthy of it. Kasi, her friends, and all the other Pridelanders, celebrate enthusiastically when Vitani uses the roar for the first time, signifying that she is the Guard's official leader and her team is now the official Lion Guard, much to Kasi's happiness. Kasi and her friends thus spend the rest of their lives guarding the Pride Lands and defending the Circle of Life as their new protectors. Relationships Friends/Acquaintances Vitani and her Lion Guard Kasi is extremely good friends with Vitani, Shabaha, Imara, and Tazama. All of them grew up together In the same pride in the Outlands after they were banished by Simba for their loyalty to Scar. They even fought along side each other during the battle with the Simba’s Pride. After the fighting stopped and the prides merged, the four of them were easily recruited into Vitani's Lion Guard and since then, they have worked together to defend the Pride Lands. Kasi has shown strong camaraderie with her teammate, always supporting them when they are in need and accepting help from them when needed. Kasi hates disappointing them and feels great sadness when ever she feels like she has underperformed for them, showing a great amount of loyalty to them. She also has great respect for her leader Vitani, both during her time as Zira’s second-in-command, and as leader of the Lion Guard. When Vitani became the official leader and was granted the power of the roar, Kasi cheered for friend. Together, all five lionesses work together to defend the Pride Lands and uphold balance in the Circle of Life. Simba and Nala Like all the other Outsiders, Kasi used to hate Simba and Nala for Scar’s death and banishing her and her pride mates to the Outlands for their loyalty to him. Simba likewise hated Kasi and all the other Outsiders for their loyalty to his uncle. During the feud between the prides she joined Zira in her ambush on Simba in An attempt to assassinate him and later fought against his pride in the final battle. However, after Kovu and Kiara intervened and convinced the prides to end the feud, Simba and Nala forgave Kasi and allowed her and other Outsiders to rejoin his pride. Kasi in turn has forgiven Simba and Nala for her banishment and has now accepted them as her rulers. After being accepted back into the Pride Lands, Kasi has since become the fastest member of the Lion Guard and helps defend Simba’s rule. Like with Vitani and the other members of her guard, Simba and Nala have come to trust Kasi in keeping the Pride Lands safe, showing that all past hatred they held for each other has vanished. Kion At first, she and Kion were competitive to know which Guard is better until both Lion Guards finally get along after Kion let’s go of the Roar. Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, and Anga Like Kion, the rest of his Lion Guard thought Kasi and the other lionesses were enemies at first until Kiara told them that all the Outlanders joined Simba's Pride. Both Guards have a contest to see who is better. All the other Pridelanders/Outlanders Kasi is on good terms with all the other residents of the Pride Lands and the Outlands. Trivia * Kasi is the first fastest lioness to be a member of the Lion Guard. *"Kasi" means "quickly" in Swahili. Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Lions Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:African characters